


I wish we were all rose-colored too (My rose-colored boy)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [5]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, fem!awsten, kinda sad!awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Basically a fluffy monologue of how Awsten started wearing nail polish
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 9





	I wish we were all rose-colored too (My rose-colored boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Rose-Colored Boy' by Paramore

Awsten Knight had always known he was more feminine than other boys. It was just little things really, like favoring to play with his younger sister, dressing up, or doing other typical 'girl' things as a child that was the first indicator. As he got older, his parents realized that this might not have just been a phase, and they stopped him from doing the activities he enjoyed. They believed it wasn't right and they started to push him to make friends with more boys his age or do more masculine activities and sports. 

When Awsten first met Geoff in that crowded frat party, he tried his hardest to suppress any feelings he could have had towards him besides being completely platonic. When that almost immediately failed, Awsten still kept up his pretense of being as masculine as he could be. Geoff knew that Awsten struggled to open up and be himself. He never wanted to upset or disappoint his parents, therefore he had missed a huge part of adolescence in which he should have discovered his interests, or what he liked, especially in relationships. 

"I was thinking maybe we could try something new next time," Geoff said as he ran his fingers across Awsten's side, the younger still in a post-sex haze 

"Like what?" Awsten replied

"Like you trying on like...girl clothes" 

"Like, panties and stuff?" Geoff nodded "I don't know, babe, I don't really think I'd be my thing"

"Can you try it? And if you don't like it, we can forget all about it" 

Awsten chewed his lip slightly as he thought for a moment before agreeing "Okay, I guess we can try it"

When a package arrived later that week, Awsten knew exactly what it was. He thought over his options. Either wait for Geoff to get home and try it together, or he could quickly try everything on alone. Favoring the second option, Awsten immediately jumped into the shower.

"If we were doing to try this, I may as well go all out," he thought to himself. 

Awsten felt as though he spent hours shaving until he was completely hairless, aside from the mound of green locks on his head and his eyebrows. He laid out every item of clothing on the bed, reaching for the black panties first. He cringed as his fingers came into contact with the material before he slowly pulled them up his pale legs. He looked in the mirror, his eyebrows furrowed as he inspected his appearance. How the lace hugged his hips, how the color contrasted against his pearlescent skin, how it didn't look as bad as he thought, or hoped. He reached was the pastel blue skirt next, deciding to pair it with a white oversized sweater. Finally, he put on the black lacey stockings, completing the look. 

Awsten intently watched himself in the mirror as he twirled slightly, seeing the blue material swirl around his legs. He felt as though the had been stood there for hours, analyzing every inch of his body in the new outfit. He was so zoned-out, it took him a moment to notice that Geoff had arrived home. 

"Aws! Where are you?" Geoff called as he started to make his way up the stairs to their bedroom. Awsten froze, unsure of how he should position himself before deciding on sitting on the end of the bed with his legs crossed.

"What do you think?" Awsten asked as soon as he saw Geoff's face peek around the door, biting his lip

"I think you look gorgeous, baby." Geoff beamed, making his way over to his boyfriend "Do you like it?"

Awsten nodded "It's growing on me"

Geoff pressed their lips together as he ran his fingers down Awsten's sides. He let out a small moan as Geoff started to trail his lips down his neck. 

"You want to try this out now?" Geoff smirked and Awsten nodded frantically 

Awsten would be lying if he said it wasn't the best sex they'd had in ages, and he knew Geoff felt the same way. 

Awsten couldn't shake the fact that he enjoyed dressing up like that out of his head the remainder of the week. It made him feel good, like he was pretty. But it also felt wrong, like he shouldn't have done it and it was dirty, despite how much he knew both Geoff and him enjoyed it. 

He gave in and decided to buy something else, this time just for him. He felt awkward walking into the drugstore and buying nail polish, even though most people would have assumed it was for his girlfriend or mom or sister. He blushed as he took the sparkly bottle up to the cashier, never once making eye contact. 

The nail polish sat in his bedside table drawer for a couple of weeks, so long Awsten had almost forgotten he had bought it. He knew once he applied it that he couldn't hide it from Geoff, but that was a risk he was willing to take. He sat cross-legged on the bed, shaking the bottle before he started applying it to his fingernails. 

"Baby, you okay?" Geoff asked, knocking on their bedroom door before opening it slowly 

Awsten quickly hid the bottle behind his leg and he bit his lip lightly as he watched Geoff, still stood in the doorway

"What are you hiding?" Geoff asked softly

"N-nothing"

"Aws, what are you hiding?" he raised his eyebrow and saw Awsten looking like he might burst into tears "Hey, what's wrong?"

Awsten moving to reveal the bottle of glittery nail polish on the bed and glanced up to meet his eyes

"C-can you um, paint my nails?" Awsten mumbled, nervously "My hands aren't steady enough"

Geoff smiled and made his way over to him "Yeah, of course I can, baby"

Awsten shuffled over and lifted his hands up, letting Geoff see his slender fingers better. He carefully painted on the gold glitter, trying his hardest to keep it off the skin surrounding his nails. 

"There," Geoff said once he finished, giving Awsten a smile, "I think it looks really pretty on you" 

Awsten blushed at the compliment "Thank you"

Geoff pulled him into a hug, narrowly avoiding smudging his nails "I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
